The Other Cameron
by AbitheuUnited
Summary: Cameron has started acting very strange and unlike herself. House, Wilson, Cuddy, Chase and Foreman investigate to find out what's wrong with the female doctor. Is this person the real Cameron or another? [pairings are being decided]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics or having dreams about T.V. crossovers.

* * *

Dr. Allison Cameron's colleagues had noticed a change in her demeanor over a span of a month, and she definitely wasn't her normal cheery self. To be blunt, she was just _messed up_. She looked hungover most of the time and could also be described as a zombie at times. That look includes unbrushed hair, little to no make-up, and disheveled clothes. She completely ignored everyone around her who asked her if something was wrong. If they were asking her for coffee or to take a patient to get an MRI test done, she would say "Sure", give a brief smile, and go off to follow the order. When it came to telling patients that they were going to die, live, or needed to have a surgery, she had developed a bedside manner that could've been compared to House's, much to everyone's surprise.

It was Friday and Cameron was just about to leave the hospital when Cuddy caught her at the door.

"Dr. Cameron, is everything okay? You've been acting a bit...off for the last few weeks," she said to the younger woman.

"I'm fine...Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been ignoring the whole staff, your attitude has scared a few patients, and you really don't look well."

Cameron sighed and closed her eyes. Then she said, "I'm fine. Nothing's going on.I just want to get home now."

"All right...enjoy your weekend, Allison."

"You too, Dr. Cuddy."

She turned away and exited the hospital. Cuddy watched Cameron through the glass doors and turned away, walking back to the elevator. She pressed the Up button and waited. The doors opened after a while, revealing Wilson and House leaning on the side of the elevator wall. She entered and pressed the button to her floor. She started tapping her foot lightly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Any idea why Miss Sunshine isn't sunshine-y anymore?" House asked.

"I have no idea. She won't confess to any problems." Cuddy replied, sighing.

"Well, at least she actually spoke to you. Aussie boy and Foreman couldn't crack through her newly acquired shield."

"We have to find out what's wrong with her. She may be suicidal, depressed...or even _homicidal_," Wilson said, out of the blue.

House gave him a look of suspicion and asked," When did you become such an expert on diagnosing these things, Cancer Boy?"

Wilson's answer came quickly.

"I didn't say I was! She just kinda looks that way."

"How are we going to figure this out?" Cuddy remarked.

"We have no idea. We're talking to you simply because you're a girl and you would possibly have a way of getting something out of our dear Cameron." House.

"I don't."

"Well, we have no purpose now."

The elevator stopped at their floor and they all got off. Cuddy and Wilson returned to their offices from that floor and House headed to his. As he approached said office, he saw Chase and Foreman seated in the team conference room, deep in conversation. They were obviously going to ask him about Cameron.

He entered the room and Chase stood up from his seat with the question.

"Do you know what's wrong with Cameron?"

House thought about just saying "no", but just had the urge to mess with them.

"Yes, actually. I do know what the problem is with our female cohort. I've just confirmed it with Cuddy."

"What is it, then?" Foreman.

"She was raped...and now she's pregnant. She's also really suicidal about it." House ended with a dramatic sigh.

"That can't be true. The police would be all over the place if Cuddy knew about that. They'd be viciously interrogating everyone associated with Cameron." Chase.

"Yeah, so I don't know what's going on with Cameron.

"Great." Foreman groaned.

"I've got a plan!" House yelled, startling Foreman and making Chase fall out of his chair.

"We're gonna need backup, though."

With that thought, House whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"Wilson." The voice on the other line answered.

House put on his best raspy voice and breathed heavily as he began to speak.

"Help...please get my lawyer...I need to write my will...remember, Jimmy, I love you!"

He shut the phone off and chuckled.

"That should be urgent enough."

Soon enough, Wilson came running towards the door with Cuddy right behind him. They stopped at the door, somewhat out of breath.

"Oh, my God! Don't do that!" Wilson yelled. "I thought you were actually dying this time!"

"Can't you just call and tell us to come talk to you or whatever?" Cuddy said, placing a hand on her head.

"Nah, it's much more fu to manipulate people then to just call them."

Foreman and Chase gave eachother a look and turned back to House seeing what he had planned.

"Now that we have the whole team, we can dicuss our plan to figure out what's wrong with our Allie."

"That's what you gave me a heart attack for." Wilson muttered.

"Got it." Chase and Cuddy said simultaneously.

"So...what's the plan?" Foreman asked.

"We're going to spy on her."

* * *

A/N: TBC...soon. Oh, and if you readers have any suggestions or whatever, just drop a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Refer to the first chap for the disclaimer. Oh, yeah...this is Leiah writing. Aly doesn't get anything in the series. I like ranting about House stuff around her, though.:P

* * *

Cuddy was the first to react.

She yelled, "Are you insane?" and accidentally sat on Chase's lap, in which she ignored his yelp and remained in that position.

"How are we going to do that?" Foreman asked.

"We're going to sneak around her apartment complex, wait till she leaves her apartment and set up cameras and microphones while she's absent." said House with a sense of pride in his voice.

"Is that really necessary?"

"Yeah, can't we just sit her down and talk to her, or give her truth serum?" Chase.

"We've tried that one too many times." Cuddy.

House thumped his cane against the floor for a few moments. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling before speaking again.

"Okay, so the sneaking and bugging is really unnecessary. Anybody else have a plan in mind?"

Everyone looked at one another, trying to find answers.

"I think we should come up with a plan so crazy it might actually get her to talk." Wilson said.

"Okay, so now all we need is an insane lie to get to Cameron?" Cuddy.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, then. I'm all for it."

"Ohmigosh! Cuddy actually agreed to a diabolical plan!"

"Shut up, House."

"I didn't say it had to be diabolical!" Wilson.

Wilson leaned against the coffee counter, debating on whether or not he should leave or participate. Or get some coffee.

"We could try sending someone into her apartment with a hidden microphone," Foreman supplied.

"Good idea! Now we need to figure out where the heck we can find a mini microphone with all the accessories at this time of evening." House.

Almost in unison, they looked at the wall clock.

8:47 P.M.

Then Foreman said, "I've got 'em."

"Okay, so who's going? It's got to be someone we know Cameron would invite in despite anything else..."

Cuddy got up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Don't look at me," she said, "She might think I'm coming on to her. I'll help with whatever else you want me to do."

"I'm hooking everything up and I'll have to monitor the equipment." Foreman.

"I'll be the recording person." Wilson.

"I guess I could--"

"No, Chase, you're probably going to end up sleeping with her again. I'll go." House.

Foreman pulled out a case from the cupboard below the sink and set it on the table. He opened it and pulled out a bunch of wires and devices. He told Cuddy to untangle the wires and she did so in two minutes flat. Foreman hooked up the wires and devices to the computer in the corner of the room. He proceeded with hiding a microphone under House's shirt collar and an earphone in his right ear.

"Cuddy, check the computer. Wilson, get a pad and pen. Chase, go make coffee."

They tested them out and Foreman gave him the thumbs up for finally leaving the hospital and getting over to Cameron's apartment. When House finally left, everyone was at their own 'station' as if they were conducting a military drill. He was still wondering how he hadn't noticed that particularly large case under the sink... He reached his motorcycle in the parking lot by 9:05, latching his cane on the side of the bike, lifting his leg over the seat, and revving up the motor. Then he sped right out of there.

* * *

House arrived at Cameron's apartment complex not too long after he left the hospital. He turned the microphone on. 

"I'm here."

Static emitted from the earpiece until someone spoke.

"Well, go up and see what she's doing."

"Up?"

"Second floor." Chase.

"I thought she moved to ground level because of flooding or something..."

"No."

"Okay, then."

House looked around for a bit, trying to find an elevator.

ok, basically he finds the elevator, gets on, and goes and finds Cameron's apartment. He arrives later on.

He knocked on the door and waited, checking the time on his cell phone. He was preparing to knock again when the door opened. Cameron stood and stared for a while, wide-eyed with her eyebrows raised.

"Hello, Dr. House! What are you doing here?" She said, smiling sweetly.

She was wearing a plastic apron over a black halter dress and had latex gloves on her hands with red liquid all over them. It looked very much like blood.

"Are you doing an autopsy on your date?"

Cameron looked at her hands and shook her head.

"No...I'm making fake blood for the local theater."

"Interesting. So, why are you wearing a dress?" House asked looking behind her, into the apartment.

"Oh...well...I really don't know."

"You look better than you have all week."

"Oh, do I? I've been wearing nothing but sweaters and jeans all week."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I went to work wearing five different sweaters this week."

"Well, I remember you wearing a very wrinkled blouse on Monday, a green tank top on Tuesday, a v-necked sweater on Wednesday and two band t-shirts on Tuesday and Friday. The only thing you kept the same were your faded, worn jeans and leather boots. I wouldn't know about your undergarments."

Cameron gave him a look that clearly said, "What?"

"I haven't been in the hospital all week! I called you Sunday night to tell you that I would be voluteering at the Children's center. I left a message telling you to not fire me."

"Well then, who was at the hospital all week filling in _your_ place? She was exactly like you, only she was a hell of a lot _less_ like you."

* * *

A/N: (in country accent) Yeah, that last sentence made no sense. I'm workin' on the next chapter. So, ya'll will have to wait fer shorter the time than you had to fer this'un. :) Anything you'd like to read in the story? Any suggestions? Send me an E-mail to ain't takin' no flames, so leave me be. 


End file.
